scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! First Frights episode 2
Episodes 2 is the second case of the video game Scooby-Doo! First Frights. Premise While on their way to Keystone castle, the gang goes to an amusement park to buy dagwood dogs. But find it deserted after being haunted by scary toys. Synopsis Intro Pete Smithers is patrolling the park when he hears a noise. He looks around and continues on his patrol, when a giant robot fist destroys a stand and a giant robot appears, scaring Pete. Investigation: Level 1 The gang arrives at the amusement park, so Shaggy and Scooby can practice for the eating event. But they find the park is closed, even though it never closes. Soon they hear a loud scream and go inside to investigate. Shaggy and Scooby explore the park and are attack by living toys and find a toy tag. They make a huge sandwich, when Pete Smithers arrives, he tells them he'll let them off the hook if they make one for him. Smithers then advises them if they want to look for clues they should check the haunted house. Investigation: Level 2 Velma and Daphne search around when they run into a boy named Numbers, claiming they are trespassing in "his" town. He says he protects the town from evil with hits gadgets, suddenly toys appears. After Velma and Daphne take care of them Numbers mysteriously disappears. Later, they find his toy detector. Chase Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the giant toy robot and narrowly escape through the underground, avoiding evil toys. After reaching the end they jump down into the falls. Investigation: Level 3 Daphne and Fred search along a dark alley and find a catalog full of terrible, yet seemingly familiar toys. They soon met a funny man named Tim Toiler. He talks about how the toymaker is a great man and that the amusement park might have to close down. He asks Fred and Daphne to follow him when Numbers shows up, blocks his path, and disappears afterwards. Investigation: Level 4 Shaggy and Scooby search deep within the factory until they find Tim Toiler's hat. Boss fight level Velma and Daphne fight the giant toy robot, destroying his arms and head. This causes the robot to malfunction and break. It's master is revealed to be Tim Toiler, who is in fact the toymaker as well. He was jealous that everyone played at the amusement park instead of his toys, so he created terrifying toys to scare everyone away so the park would close, and numbers (who is in fact Tim Toiler's former apprentice) tried to stop him. After that Numbers decides to make some new toys and the gang chows down on some dagwood dogs. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Pete Smithers * Numbers Villains: * Toy Robotus * Tim Toiler Other characters: * TBA Locations * Toy Town Objects * Toy tag * Toy Detector * Toy catalog * Tim Toiler's hat Vehicles * Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast }} Category:Scooby-Doo! First Frights episodes